


September’s Children

by Irlphase10



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, the fun stuff :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irlphase10/pseuds/Irlphase10
Summary: ———Today was supposed to be a good day.Lloyd was feeling the best that he had been all week!It wasn’t his fault he forgot.———
Relationships: None, no ships just angst
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	September’s Children

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic idea came to mind when I was listening to the song September’s children by Rise Against on repeat. (hence they fic title) 
> 
> But anyway, hope you enjoy!! :)

Today was supposed to be a good day

Lloyd was feeling the best that he had been all week! 

It wasn’t his fault he forgot.

Today was surprisingly warm for ninjago city. It was just around Lloyd’s birthday, so it really shouldn’t be 80 degrees in September. 

And of course today was the day that the ac was getting fixed. So all the ninja had to basically cook in their relaxing room.

Lloyd finally decided he couldn’t take it anymore, so he took off his signature jacket.

Big mistake.

Kai noticed Lloyd’s scars right away. As if he had suspected his hurtful behavior for quite some time.

“Lloyd. What the hell man?!” Kai basically screamed. 

Jay whipped his head around to see what was up, and then gasped when he saw Lloyd. Jay just stopped what he was doing and stared.

“Kai man quit it, it’s no-“ Lloyd started, but was cut off by Kai squeezing his wrists.

“This doesn’t look like nothing to me Lloyd. Why haven’t you told us anything?!” Kai muttered. He let go of Lloyd’s wrists and started pacing the room around him.

Jay just kept on staring.

“Lloyd. We’re here for you. We-“

Lloyd curled his fists, he knew that wasn’t necessarily true.

“No Kai, you guys aren’t there for me. You weren’t there when that cheerleader kid harassed me. You guys weren’t there when those guys punched me in the locker room. You’re never there!” Lloyd screamed, clearly on the edge of tears. 

Kai looked very taken aback by all of this. 

“Lloyd man I’m so sorry, we didn’t know.” Kai offered, trying to console the younger boy.

“Of course you didn’t” Lloyd muttered, before running toward the bathroom. 

—————

His heart pounding he ran into the bathroom stall, slamming the stall door shut behind him. He couldn’t hold back his tears anymore, not after how his friends reacted to him.

Why do they care about my feelings? Lloyd thought frantically, running his fingers through his hair. They aren’t there for me when things get rough.

“Hey Lloyd?”

Choking back a sob, Lloyd calls back “I don’t care”

“It’s Nya. Let me in or I’m busting down the door”

“This is the guys restroom”

There’s a chuckle “yeah I’m aware. I just needed to make sure you were ok.”

Lloyd hesitantly reaches for the lock, and steps out to see a worried Nya. She rushes in for a hug, careful not to hurt his arms.

They stay like this for a minute 

“So you’re not mad at me?” Lloyd starts, not wanting to invoke her known rage. Nya stares at him. “No! I just want to help you. The guys do as well you kn-“

“But Kai yelled at me! And Jay looked at me like I was a freak!” Lloyd said, tears starting to pool at his eyes again. They probably don’t want me around anyway he thought with a twinge is guilt

“Lloyd, they were just surprised. And scared.” She took a deep breath before continuing “ We all are.” 

As far as Lloyd could tell, she was being genuine. She always had this look of compassion in her eyes whenever Lloyd would talk to her about his issues at school. 

“Lloyd, do you mind me asking when it started?” 

Lloyd stared down at his bare wrists, contemplating whether to trust Nya or not.

“It’s been 3 months I think? I haven’t really been keeping track but that sounds right” Lloyd almost whimpered. “Truth is I just want to make it stop. I dont want to keep living like this”. 

Lloyd couldn’t get anything else out before he started crying. He just stands there, crying in front of Nya.

——-

Things don’t get better immediately. That’s a given, though.

Lloyd still has his off days.

But now the others are there for him. That alone helps a lot. If someone harasses Lloyd In the halls, Nya or Kai are always there to make sure it doesn’t escalate too far.

Lloyd, for the first time in a while, is finally somewhat content with his life. 

And that’s enough.


End file.
